kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Where is the Truth About the Goddess?
is the forty-second episode of ''Kamen Rider Drive. This episode marks the debut of Medic's Super Evolution State. Synopsis Shinnosuke un-transforms and questions Medic about the reasons behind her actions. Medic, not knowing what her true love for Heart means, decided to respond. What came from her mouth was the secret of the day the Global Freeze happened a year ago, the same day the Medic that looks like Misuzu Hatori was born. Meanwhile, Banno, now having succeeded in becoming Gold Drive, targets Medic again. The Promised Number is 4 Super Evolved Roidmudes. Counting Gold Drive, who already has the power of a Super Evolved Roidmude, if Medic Super Evolves, they will be complete. Banno goes into action to trigger her evolution. Plot An untransformed Shinnosuke peacefully asks Medic of what happened. At first, everyone thought she is undergoing another inhumane experiment but Shinnosuke then realizes that all Medic wants is to awaken her in order to achieve Super Evolution. Back at the night of the Global Freeze, Roidmude 009 was helplessly weakened from Protodrive and his Shift Cars resistance. While withdrawing from the battlefield, she stumbled upon an injured Misuzu and synchronized to assume her appearance and at the same time gained her designated emotion: love. Using said emotion as catalyst, she healed Misuzu and later most of the injured Roidmude battalions but as a side effect, she absorbed their negative emotions, explaining the reason why she willingly cost her own kind for her own benefits. Shinnosuke decides to help her solve the case in order to bring back her former kind self, despite knowing the risk of her becoming his ultimate enemy. Banno and Brain appear, where the evil doctor transforms into Gold Drive and challenges the Riders, Drive and Chaser. But Gold Drive easily removes Type Tridoron from Drive and finishes them with the stolen Door-Ju and Break Gunner. Gold Drive offers Medic his help as she agrees and takes the party to his lab. At the Amoroso Ballet Class, Shinnosuke learns that Misuzu is a star ballet student, the same thing said by her boyfriend Kazuya, but her instructor reveals that she had no boyfriend and Kazuya is actually her bitter rival. Kyu tells Shinnosuke that Kazuya is a laundromat manager in debt of 10 million Yen as he cheated by collecting "funds" for the ballet class since a year ago, right during Misuzu's disappearances. As Shinnosuke leaves the class, he hears a dog bark. Before Kazuya is about to drop Misuzu from the stairs, Shinnosuke, Genpachiro and Kiriko stop him, now knowing the truth behind his deception. A year ago, Misuzu had discovered his dirty trick to pay a huge debt and tried to expose it, but he ran her over in a car during the night of the Global Freeze. After arresting Kazuya, Shinnosuke leaves for an important business. Heart approaches Brain, asking for Medic's whereabouts while she awakens in Banno's Lab, as Gold Drive had finished throwing away the impurities in her heart, now allowing her to achieve Super Evolution based on her love emotion without any resistance. Brain seeks apology for what happened and wishes to endure any punishment from Heart as the latter desires to eliminate him. Kiriko, Go and Chase brings Misuzu to the park and finds Medic dressed in white attire, whom wants to kill them. Kamen Riders Mach and Chaser fight her but Medic feels strange that there are still no signs of evolution. While Heart watches the battle from safety, Medic's dog passes by and arrives on Misuzu, which awakens her, revealing it to be Shou. As Shinnosuke explains, Shou is Misuzu's lover, which now explains Medic's affection to it earlier. During the Global Freeze, Shou was also a victim of Kazuya's hatred to Misuzu, having injured from the same hit and run accident. When 009/Medic copied her appearance and brought her to safety, she healed the injured dog as well and finally synchronizes to the love emotion, just like her affection to Heart. Finally, she gains her Super Evolved state and defeats Deadheat Mach and Chaser. But something goes wrong, which reverted her white dress back to black. Gold Drive reveals that he made an extra modification where her mind would be erased once her Super Evolution State achieved, causing her to become his puppet. Out of rage, Heart tries to attack Banno as the latter had Medic fight him but Shinnosuke barged in and tried to stop her. Gold Drive set her target to Kamen Riders but once she was about to kill them, the Super Evolved Heart defends them, heavily injuring him as Gold Drive brings them away, leaving Go and Shinnosuke frustated because of Banno's second time of mockery on the Riders' second failure and curses him. As Misuzu cheerfully reunites with Shou, Shinnosuke reveals that he remembered everything they overlooked in the case, realises that all victims of the comatose cases are dog lovers, even Rinna as well whose currently played with one that Genpachiro bought. As Banno confirms himself as a member of the Promised Number, he proposes himself as their new leader and will bring forth a new Global Freeze. But Heart interferes that they lacked one, Brain, who is currently lurking into the human society to get away from them. While walking in a rainy night, he sheds a tear, asking why he felt bad for Medic. The next day, Shinnosuke slacks from his job at a rooftop and spots Kiriko and Chase conversing. Shinnosuke wondered what they were going to talk about until he remembered that Chase had asked him what a romantic relationship was before. This leads to Shinnosuke assuming that Chase was about to confess his love for Kiriko. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * , : * : Guest Cast * : *Ballet Dancer: Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Tridoron, Shift Speed ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Type Used:' ***Type Tridoron, Type Speed **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach *'Tire Blending used in Type Tridoron:' **N/A *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 25, . **This episode aired on August 24, 2015 in the Kansai region because of a pre-emption for local sports.https://twitter.com/kamen_drive/status/633121294834270208 *'Viewership': 3.8% *'Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike' **Kamen Riders: Drive, Mach, & Chaser **Shift Cars: Shift Tridoron, Shift Speed **Signal Bikes: Shift Dead Heat, Signal Chaser ***This is the first closing screen where Shift Dead Heat is presented on a white background rather than red. *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart, Brain, Medic **'Count at episode end:' 27 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question:' With Misuzu's dog Shou, by synchronizing with her host's feelings for her dog, Medic is finally able to achieve her super evolution. *As of this episode, Gold Drive has swiped and used three of the six main weapons used by the other Riders (Mach's Zenrin Shooter, Drive's Door-Ju, and Chaser's Break Gunner), including Shift Tridoron. *This is the last time Drive reverts from Type Tridoron to Type Speed. *In Medic's Global Freeze flashback, in addition to the Cores she was seen healing reused from the previous episode, she is also seen healing Roidmude 007 and Roidmude 030 who would evolve into Sword and Voice respectively. In Voice's case, this episode features the only on-screen appearance of his Spider-Type Low-Class body. *Misuzu's dog, Shou, was portrayed by a dog named .https://twitter.com/fuuumika_b/status/644360624332390400 *Fumika Baba's (Medic) 20th birthday, falling on June 21st 2015, was celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/drive/story/1206072_2271.html DVD Releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 11 features episode 41-44: How is the Golden Drive Born?, Where is the Truth About the Goddess?, When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? and Who Loves Heart the Most? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 4 comes with 12 episodes. 91tkZdj9cyL. SL1500 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 4, DVD cover 916d-CZd+2L. SL1475 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 4, Blu-ray cover External links to be added. References ru:Какова же правда о богине?